drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Rahien A'Din
Description DM Handle: Tai'Dashan Physical Description: Rahien is about 5'8. He is 185 lbs and lean from working around his family’s cottage. He has dark, slate blue eyes set in a ruggedly handsome face, framed by dark brown hair. His hair is touched with unusual white highlights, making it noteworthy to the few he has come in conact with. Age: 20 Gender: Male Place of Birth/Raising: Aridhol wilderness, just north of the Andoran border and west of the River Arinelle Character History Rahien A’Din was born to his father Anan A’Din, and mother Daider A’Din in a small cottage a day or two’s journey north of Baerlon. His mother almost died giving birth but a local Wisdom was brought up from Baerlon and kept her alive. His hair grew as he did, but was somewhat remarkable. Streaking his dark brown hair were snow white highlights. The Wisdom simply explained it as a possible effect of a traumatic birth and it was remarked upon no more. Their family was not wealthy by any means but was definitely not poor. They had sufficient for their needs and lived a quiet life apart from most civilization on their comfortable piece of land. The cottage had been built by Rahien’s grandfather and the land owned by the A’Din family since before that. When Rahien was six years old his mother gave birth to twin boys. She struggled through the birth but all three lived through the night and a happy air filled the home. It was not to last however. Within three days the twin infants fell ill and passed before a Wisdom could be summoned to give aid. Rahien was crushed and, despite his parents’ efforts he became somewhat withdrawn and brooding. Two years later, his mother gave birth to a baby girl. She too passed as did the following two baby girls. Rahien had now lost five siblings and he increasingly showed the strain as the years wore on. More and more he spent time away from the family. Time spent hunting or off by himself exploring the woods, much to his family’s despair. His father tried to approach him once about the time he spent apart from them and it led to Rahien storming off and staying out in the woods for a week before finally coming home. After that it was never mentioned again. His aging parents mourned their son and the weeks at a time he now spent living in the solitude of the forest around their home. But there was nothing they could do. Shortly after his twentieth birthday, Rahien started to have strange dreams. In his dreams he saw wolves. Never were they threatening, and often times he indescribably felt a sort of comfort at their presence. One day he was dozing in the afternoon sun when he was awakened by a sound in the forest around him. Sitting up slowly he watched a she-wolf step into his makeshift camp. He could not be sure how he knew that it was a female, he just did. The wolf did not seem threatening, just stood there looking at him. After locking eyes with him for a little while, she simply left. Shaken by this experience, Rahien returned home to find his house empty. Some possessions remained but the house had been dark and cold for a few days. It seemed as if his family had chosen to leave the cottage for more comfortable surroundings, possibly Baerlon. They had become older and must need the help and company other people would provide. It was later that night that he saw his reflection for the first time in days. His eyes had changed to a startlingly golden color and shone in the dim light. Rahien was alone and afraid. What was happening to him? He sat on a wooden ladderback chair in the kitchen and squeezed his eyes shut. Pain that he had been holding back mingled with fear and anger. Grief poured through him and he started to sob. As his grief was spent he felt a thought enter his mind, more of an image. A motherly she-wolf nuzzling her cub, licking it affectionately. It was a comforting image, but one Rahien could not explain. Over the next few days he set about cleaning the house and returning to work. Hunting, chopping of wood for a fire, and other chores would not do themselves. With him gone from the cottage and his parents aging, some of it had not been done in quite a time. His mind was touched by inexplicable images and thoughts again, and the dreams continued. He was as alone as he had felt he was all his life. Alone, except for the wolves... Category:Biographies Category:Wolfkin Bios Category:Wanderers